


Entries of a Psychotic Teenager ( not for reading just a diary thing)

by ajfreeman777



Category: None - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 20:05:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1660796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajfreeman777/pseuds/ajfreeman777





	Entries of a Psychotic Teenager ( not for reading just a diary thing)

numb. numb. bnumb. numb. numb. fuck .fuck.fuck.fuck.fuck.fuck.fuck.fuck.numb.fuck.goodbye.numb.fuck.fuck.numb.fuck.fuck.numb.fuck.


End file.
